Up In The Air
by xxBeautiful Nightmarexx
Summary: O/S for the holidays. She's a broken stewardess working on Christmas. He's a lonely detective flying back home to solitude. What was supposed to be a simple coffee date turned into so much more. Too bad only one believes in love at first sight.


Isabella Swan rushed around her room searching for her navy t-strap heels. After rummaging through her closet and under her bed she finally found them hidden behind her floor plant. She applied a little mascara and lip gloss and put her navy sweater on over her light blue blouse.

30 minutes.

She had half an hour to get to the airport. During any other season that wouldn't have been a problem. But this was winter in Seattle.

Grabbing her purse, overnight bag stuffed with pajamas and essential toiletries, and long black coat she dashed out of her small house careful not to fall and into her cold truck. She knew she should get a newer vehicle; she had the money for it. But this truck was special. This truck was a gift from her father.

Tonight was Christmas Eve and while everyone else moaned and complained about working the holidays, Isabella welcomed it. She wouldn't be alone and who knew what exciting place she would venture to next. Isabella Swan was a stewardess for a major airline.

Her mother, Renee, succumbed to breast cancer when Isabella was only a teenager leaving her with her father Charlie. And while Charlie was a good enough dad, he didn't know the first thing about raising a 16 year old girl. It was only 3 years later that he left Isabella too. She remembers vividly the knock on the worn wooden door at 3:38 a.m. As soon as she opened the door to two of her dad's co-workers she knew he was gone. Charles Swan, police chief of Forks P.D., was killed in action during a drug raid. He was murdered by one of his own.

Unable to stay in her parent's house any longer, Isabella packed up what few belongings she had and sold everything else including the house. She traveled an hour away from the dreary little town of Forks into the bustling city life of Seattle. It was her original intention to sign up for classes at University of Washington and study whatever tickled her fancy. But plans change and dreams get pushed off to the side. With only a little cash leftover after paying off her parent's debts, Isabella applied for a job with the airport at the age of 19 and ¾. She was pretty sure it was the "I don't mind working nights and holidays. In fact I prefer it" that landed her the job.

After saving up enough cash, she no longer had to live in her truck. A nice old lady at the supermarket was renting out a little one bedroom house. Seeing as Isabella was an orphaned girl out on her own, the woman took pity and offered her the place for much cheaper than she would've any other tenant. It wasn't much to anyone else but to Isabella it was the Taj Mahal or Buckingham Palace.

She put her truck in park, exhaled deeply and stepped out into the frigid night air. It was only 7 p.m. and it was dark like midnight. Her heels clicked and clacked against the wet pavement as she walked through the sliding doors and into the atrium of the airport. After checking in with her manager, she readied herself to board the plane.

xxxxx

Edward Cullen sat in the Sea-Tac terminal waiting for his plane to arrive. It had been a long week staying with his family and he was ready to head home to Chicago. He almost embraced the idea of being alone.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his lovely wife Esme loved their children very much. Emmett was forever the prankster and the oldest with a childlike face and the body of a God. He was married to a nice enough woman. Rosalie and Emmett were newlyweds by six months and still in the post-marital bliss. Emmett met Rosalie at a gentleman's club where he worked security and she was a bartender that kept her clothes _on._

Jasper was the second child. He was forever trying to analyze people and took things way to seriously. It was an odd (and refreshing) attraction between him and the crazy little woman he called Alice. Mary Alice Brandon owned her own boutique in Washington and supported Jasper all through grad school as a psychologist. She helped ground him and take away some of the tension he carried. It was only a matter of time before they got married.

And finally, Edward Anthony Cullen; the youngest of the three Cullen boys was a loner. He walked around brooding and with a constant furrow in his brow. He hung out with the wrong crowd when he was in high school but never let his grades falter. After watching one of his friends get shot he decided to pursue a career in criminal justice. He was a detective for Chicago P.D.

It wasn't that he didn't love spending time with his family, he truly did. But he couldn't handle another holiday being the odd man out. He was the only single person out of three couples including his parents. He was tired of his mother constantly nagging him on when he would settle down and find a nice girl. He grew irritated at the constant gay jokes Emmett spewed out. So he lied and said he had go be home to work Christmas Day when in reality he would be sitting home alone, watching _It's a Wonderful Life _and heating up some processed frozen dinner. He sighed in contentment with that.

A pleasant voice resonated through the P.A. speakers and brought him out of his personal reverie. He grabbed his jacket and suitcase and headed towards the ticket check in. The line was nearly non-existent.

_Probably because it's the holidays and I'm the only bastard who doesn't want to spend it with his family. _He thought bitterly.

"Ticket, sir?"

He looked up at a beautiful brunette that had her head quirked to the side, looking at him in question. He admired her curvy body, full breasts and pouty lips. But what he found most exquisite was her sepia doe eyes. She was sad and put up a façade in front of the world. It shone through those beautiful, dark orbitals.

"Sir?" She repeated again.

"Yes, sorry. Here." He answered as he handed her the papers he had in his hand. He watched in utter amazement as she entered in his information into the computer. It wasn't that the task of ticket verification was interesting. It was because he was mesmerized by _her_.

"Here you go Mr. Cullen. Enjoy your flight to Chicago."

He nodded and held her gaze a little longer than necessary before he collected his belongings again and boarded the plane.

xxxx

Isabella loaded her cart with various juices, bottled water, coffee and soda varieties. She placed a handful of snacks on top that consisted of graham crackers, animal cookies and fruit cups. Considering that is was an evening flight and a holiday, the plane was relatively full. The one thing the passengers had in common? They were all alone on this flight.

The captain gave Isabella the go-ahead to start her routine of pushing the 200 pound cart down the aisles and asking if anyone needed an extra pillow or blanket. She was about two rows back when she saw the top of a bronzy mop of hair.

"Can I offer you a beverage sir? Or snack?" She began nervously as she stumbled through her memorized lines.

Never had this happened before, not even on her first day. She concluded it was because she was tired and this beautiful stranger made her feel uneasy. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. No, denial is what Isabella kept embracing to ward off the attraction she held to this mystery man.

"I'd love a coffee, thank you." He replied in a rich, husky voice.

"Decaf or regular?" Isabella gulped as her shaking hand reached for a cup.

"Regular please." He smiled in amusement.

Very carefully she poured the hot liquid into the little porcelain container. She prayed that she wouldn't dump it on him. Her lashes fluttered against her eyes and a blush crept into her pale cheeks. Oh yes, Isabella was flustered…_hot_ and flustered.

"Cream and sugar?" She choked out in a hoarse whisper without catching his gaze.

"Yes please."

Placing a few creamers and sugar packets on the little saucer, Isabella picked up the cup and handed it to her dream man. She held the beverage with both hands hoping to steady her nerves.

"Thank you…." He replied trailing off waiting for an answer.

An answer to what? Isabella drew a blank.

…..

And then the light bulb went off.

"Isabella. My name is Isabella."

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Edward." He replied holding his hand out to her.

She cautiously took it in her own and he gave her a light caress before letting go.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Not at the moment, Bella." He smiled.

No one had called her Bella. Not since her parent's died. If it had been anyone else she might've corrected them. But coming from _his_ lips she embraced the lost nick-name. It reminded her of happier times and she couldn't help but offer a small smile.

"I'll be back later to check on you. If you need anything beforehand just press the call light."

He nodded in response and she continued pushing her cart to the next aisle. Little did Isabella know Edward was enjoying the view from behind, especially in her tight pencil skirt.

xxxxx

Edward didn't know what it was about the quirky stewardess that had him so enthralled. He was utterly mesmerized by her every action; the way she tucked her hair behind her ears or the way her tongue traced over her pert lips. No, he most certainly didn't know what it was about her, but he wanted to.

He sipped on his coffee and tried to focus on the movie. Failure.

He tried focusing on the blonde bombshell across the aisle that gave him the flirty gaze and seductive smile. Epic fail.

No matter where Edward looked his eyes always traveled back to the beautiful stewardess. Her dark hair reminded him of cherry Dr. Pepper, her lips like pink Starburst, and her eyes like smoked chestnuts.

Edward was growing uneasy and restless in his seat. He had to talk to her again. His fingers itched with the urge to press the call light. There were still another three and a half hours before they landed in Illinois.

_Fuck it._ He thought.

He closed his eyes and quickly pressed the call light before he could change his mind. Exhaling deeply, he waited patiently for Isabella to arrive.

"Is there something I can get for you?" She asked quietly.

It had taken several minutes for her to respond. Edward noticed the interaction between his muse and middle aged businessman who very clearly was flirting with Isabella and was also very much married judging from the ring on his finger.

"I'm sorry to bother you Bella but could I ask for a bottle of water?"

Offering a warm smile and reassurance it wasn't bother but rather her _job_ to ensure his comfort and needs, Isabella disappeared for a few minutes.

_Ask her Cullen. Just fucking ask her, you fucking pansy._

It took those few minutes that Isabella was gone retrieving his unwanted bottle of water for him to work up the confidence he needed to ask her the following question:

"Would you like to keep me company?"

"I'm sorry?" Isabella asked in confusion.

"I mean…if you get a break or something would you like to come over here and I dunno…talk?" Edward's voice grew higher and quieter with each word. For some reason, it brought him back to Mr. Banner's 8th grade biology class when he asked Jessica Stanley to the eighth grade formal.

"Well, um…I'm the only attendant on board so I don't really get a break." Isabella responded.

Edward's look of rejection didn't go unnoticed and God only knows how badly she wanted to sit down with this beautiful creature.

"But once we land in Chicago I'll be staying overnight until my flight home tomorrow. Perhaps we can grab a coffee?"

"I'd love to. But when we reach Chicago it'll be close to 3 a.m. with the time change."

Isabella placed her hand on her head and closed her eyes. _Of course_ it would be the middle of the night when they landed. She had forgotten completely about the time zones.

"I completely forgot about that." She sighed.

"I'm still on Seattle time so it won't feel that late to me when we land. If you're up to it, we can hit up a Tim Horton's. They're open 24 hours." Edward compromised.

"Yes they are. Not on holidays though. It's Christmas tomorrow."

Now it was time for Edward to put his hand on his head and mumble about his forgetfulness.

"Well looks like there's only one option left." He said matter of factley.

"Catch up next time I'm in Chicago or you're in Seattle?"

"Nope. Would you like to come over to my place when we land?"

Of all the things Isabella was thinking, going to _his_ place was not one of them. She knew it took a lot of confidence for him to even ask her that. She had never felt so conflicted. She knew she shouldn't but oh how Isabella wanted to.

"How do I know you're not going to rob me and ditch me in ten feet of snow off some deserted road?"

Edward erupted in a deep guffaw at the absurdity of this silly, gorgeous woman. He stood up and pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. Isabella watched in fascination as he opened it and showed her his shield.

"You're a detective?"

"Yes I am. It would be contradictory to my job to rob and ditch you."

"Uh yes, that is true. But that hasn't stopped other cops from being corrupted."

"Oh? Have you ever met any dirty cops?" Edward asked in fascination.

"My dad did. I never had the pleasure." She responded bitterly.

Edward was about to question her further for she had most certainly piqued his curiosity but the cradle robber on the other side had his call light turned on.

"At least think about? You have three hours until we land. Give me your answer then."

xxxxxx

That was the longest three hours of Edward's life. Each minute felt like an hour and each hour felt like a year. Edward prepared himself for the worst; her answer being no. Should his Bella decide she didn't want to get to know him, Edward would come to terms with enjoying the time he _did_ have with her from afar.

The plane finally landed at O'Hare International and Edward had never felt so anxious. Not even when he was a hostage negotiator last year. Calmly he stood up and stretched as did the other passengers. Reaching above him in the overhead compartment Edward grabbed his carry-on and stood in line to exit the plane.

Isabella stood at the exit ushering everyone out and thanking them for flying. When Edward finally reached her she calmly said, "Meet me at the luggage retrieval. I'll be there in twenty."

Edward's heart was doing back flips and his ego was fist pumping the air caveman style. He couldn't help the enormous smile that was plastered on his lips as he made his way out of the terminal and to the luggage retrieval. While waiting for Isabella, he stared out of the large glass windows at the massive amount of snow on the ground and falling from the sky.

He turned minutes later and stared at the terminal wishing for it to spit Isabella out. He didn't have to wait long for moments later she came through the doors with her long wool coat on and small travel bag in hand. His smile reappeared as he watched her walk closer to him.

"I'll stay for a little while and then call a cab to take me to my hotel." She said.

"Whatever makes you comfortable. I'm not going to put a time constraint on this." Edward replied smoothly.

"Let's go grab a cab. I'm freezing and want to get outta this place." Isabella said as she nodded towards the sliding automatic doors.

xxxxx

Edward insisted on paying the $17.00 for the cab but Isabella wasn't having it. So, much to Isabella's persistence Edward handed the driver $25.00 and pushed Bella out of the car before she could protest further.

"At least let me give you half." She insisted.

"Bella please let me do this one nice deed. Grant me that right as a gentleman."

Isabella didn't agree nor disagree. She looked down at the ground and then off to the side. Edward grabbed his keys from his pocket and his luggage. He quickly inserted it and flipped the lock to the front door of his small flat. It wasn't anything impressive or remarkable. To anyone else it would be just another ordinary little house in a mostly safe area. But to Edward, this was his escape. This was where he went when he had a rough day at work. This is where he went to play his piano. And this was what he called home.

"Do you want to stand there all night and freeze or come inside where it's warm?" He smiled at Isabella who still hadn't budged.

Her hands were clenched tightly around her satchel and purse and she slowly made her way into the cozy little abode. Edward set his luggage down in the small foyer and hung his jacket up and then reached for Isabella's.

"You can put your things down. I'm not going to take anything, I promise." He said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've never done this before."

"Done what? Gone into a stranger's house?" Edward smiled as he cautiously took her belongings out of her hands and set them down next to his luggage.

"Never gone home with a passenger from one of my flights who I guess is still essentially a stranger. It's been awhile since I've been alone with a man. I'm a little rusty at this."

After hanging up Isabella's coat, Edward grabbed her hand softly and led her into his small white kitchen. The floor was white as were the counters, walls and ceilings. Even the appliances were white. The stark contrast of the cherry oak cupboards and dining table were the only non-pristine color.

Edward ushered Isabella to sit down at the oak kitchen table. Since he was raised a gentleman (and his mother would kill him), Edward pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you. I've never had someone pull a chair out for me."

"Then you've never been with a gentleman who worships you, respects you."

Isabella lowered her head to look at her hands that were placed neatly on her lap. She didn't know what to say to that. Edward wasn't far from the truth; she had never been with someone who worshipped her mind, body and soul and she certainly hadn't been with anyone who respected her as a human being.

"Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea please. I'm afraid coffee will keep me up all night and I have to be well rested for the return flight tomorrow."

Edward tossed a few tea bags in the glass coffee pitcher and dumped some water into the back reservoir. He pressed the on button and took his seat next to Isabella while the water got hot and brewed the tea.

"Tell me about yourself Bella." He started a conversation.

"What's there to tell? I'm single, live in Seattle, 24 years old, love books and classic movies. My favorite place to hang out is the library or a small café where I can enjoy a good cup of overpriced tea and read. Not too many friends. It's sort of hard to hang out when you're in the air most of the week. In other words, I'm very boring."

"And I think you're the most interesting person I've ever met." Edward replied in all honesty.

Never had he met such a lovely woman who was so full of compassion and humility. The winning ticket was the creeping blush of innocence that reddened her cheeks when she was embarrassed.

"Tell me about you. I mean, this is your house and you did invite me here. It would be awfully rude of me not to know my host." Isabella quickly moved onto the next subject.

"Hmmm, what is there to tell? I'm a detective here in Chicago. 30 years old, recently divorced. I have 2 brothers who are so polar opposite from me as well as each other I often wonder if we were adopted. My dad is a doctor in a shitty little town called Forks and my mom is an interior designer."

Isabella's ear perked up at the mention of Forks. Her heart was starting to spike and her hands that were so neatly placed in her lap now began to fidget.

"I used to live in Forks." She said simply.

Edward wished the floor would open up and swallow him. Of course she would know of Forks! She lives in Seattle!

"And you're right. It is a shitty town." She replied.

Edward couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh and run his hands through his disheveled hair. He used that opportune moment to go pour two glasses of hot tea with honey. Very carefully he brought the steaming mugs over to the table and Isabella took hers graciously. Instead of drinking it right away she let the heat from the ceramic warm her frigid hands. Edward noticed the slight chill that ran through her body.

"Are you still cold?"

"Hmm? Yeah, sorry. These uniforms are really not winter friendly." She said gesturing to her bare legs that were covered with a very sheer, very thin nylon and knee length skirt.

"Let's go in the other room. I'll start a fire."

Edward stood up first and extended his hand to Isabella. She firmly grasped her mug with one hand and placed the other in Edward's as he pulled her to her feet. They walked out of the kitchen and back down the hall where the front door was. Off to the right was a large doorway that led into a dark room. Edward fumbled around for a few minutes trying to find the light switch.

The room encompassed them in soft, romantic lighting. Isabella, feeling slightly more at ease, walked over to the oversized plush couch that sat adjacent to the beautiful stone fireplace. She watched in fascination as Edward pulled a few logs out from the metal stand next to the hearth and began building a fire. Moments later, the smell of childhood summers and camping filled the room. Isabella relished in it.

"Why did you move from Forks to Seattle?" Edward asked as he sat down next to her.

While he waited for a response he noticed the shift in body language. She stiffened up, her features rigid and void of emotion.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to answer that." He tried to back pedal.

"It's ok. I haven't talked about it for a long time. My mom died from cancer when I was 16 and my dad was shot during a drug raid when I was 19. I needed a fresh start."

"I'm so sorry Bella. That had to have been hard being a young girl. Your dad was a cop I take it?"

"Police Chief. The townspeople always talked about how nothing exciting ever happened. Well they got their drama."

"Did they catch the bastard?"

"Yeah, they caught him. The leader was a co-worker of my dad's, a fellow cop. That's what I meant earlier; I know about dirty cops. After he shot Charlie…er…my father, that mother fucker got what he deserved."

"I know nothing I say will make what happened any easier but I would like to say this: I'm glad you chose Seattle."

"Oh? Why's that?" Isabella finally let a small smile peak through.

"Because if you would've gone anywhere else, I might not have met you Isabella."

"Bella."

"Come again?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Earlier on the plane you called me Bella. No one has called me that since my parent's died. It's nice to hear it again."

"I'm glad I met you _Bella_." Edward said taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He ever so softly placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered huskily as he rubbed his face against the smooth skin of her palm. He placed a sweet kiss on the inside of her wrist next to her pulse. Isabella closed her eyes and just…_felt_. She felt the dampness on her skin from his kisses. She felt her racing pulse as he whispered words of adoration. But more importantly, she felt safe with this stranger…this man whom she had only known for several hours but felt like she knew for an eternity. The grandfather clock in the corner of the room brought her back to reality as it chimed 4 times. It was already 4 a.m. Her flight was at 9:52. If she left now she might be able to get 4 hours of sleep.

"Edward, as much as I don't want to leave I really should call a cab to take me to my hotel."

"Don't go Bella. Stay with me."

Rendered speechless, Isabella simply stared at the beautiful face in front of her. Never in the 24 years of her life has any man begged her to stay. Then again, she never stuck around long enough to see if they wanted her to.

"If all we have is tonight, then please….stay." He pleaded.

His large hands came up to rest upon her rosy cheeks and he rested his forehead against hers. Isabella's breathing hitched slightly when she felt a ghostly touch of his lips brush against hers.

"Ok."

Edward shifted in his seat closer to her. Growing braver he applied more pressure to their kiss. His hands gently cupped her neck as Isabella's hands sought refuge in his hair. Now it was her turn to shift closer.

Without thinking, Edward's hand grabbed Isabella's waist and in one swift motion brought her body on top of his. Her fingers left his hair only for a moment to pull her skirt up her thighs while she straddled him. Her breath hitched in her throat as Edward kissed behind her ear and along her jaw line.

His fingers fumbled with the ascot that was tied in an intricate bow. Rather than choking her, Edward stopped his ministrations and softly ordered Isabella to remove it. Her eyes were dark and passionate, chest heaving quickly. There was no doubt in his mind she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Isabella began removing the tie from around her neck as Edward unbuttoned her navy blue sweater and tugged it down her shoulders. Their lips found each other again except in a much slower, loving fashion. There was nothing Edward wanted more than to rip the clothes from her body and fuck her long and hard. But it wouldn't have felt right. This exquisite, broken creature on his lap deserved to be worshipped. Edward wanted to take his time and love her.

"Edward…" Isabella sighed as she broke away from their make out session.

"Bella…."

"It's been a long time since I've last been with a man." She whispered.

Edward brought both arms around her body and hugged her close to his body. Isabella rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. If they _did_ only have tonight, she wanted to remember everything; the way he felt, the way he smelled…the way he cared.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. If all we do is make out and cuddle this will still be the best night of my life."

Isabella swallowed the lump in her throat and brought her head back to his. She captured his lips once again only for a moment before she stood up, kicked off her heels and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Edward watched her as she slipped the thin cotton material from her body revealing a flesh colored bra. Her eyes never left his as she reached behind her and unzipped her skirt. Slowly she tugged both the nylons and skirt over her hips where they pooled on the floor. Edward leaned forward on the couch and gently pulled her to him. His hands delicately traced the curvature of her body started from under arm, down across her breasts and torso where they rested upon her hips.

"Fuck Bella…If you don't want this to go any further please, no more. I won't be able to stop." He mumbled into the soft flesh of her belly.

"Please…" She whispered.

Edward looked into her eyes that were pleading with him to love her, worship her. He stood up from the couch and grabbed the thick blanket draped across the back. He spread it out across the floor in front of the fireplace and then captured Isabella in a passionate, heated kiss. Gently he pulled her down on the blanket as he worked his way between her legs.

Isabella's hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head. The bare skin of his chest and stomach felt so warm and good against Isabella's. Her back arched into him; she needed to feel closer. As her fingers went towards the button of his jeans Edward stopped her. Isabella gave him a confused look and was on the verge of feeling humiliated and rejected.

"Not yet, my beautiful Bella. I want this to be about you…just you right now." He whispered in her ear.

His hands reached behind her and fumbled with the clasp of her bra. When the straps slackened Isabella pulled the contraption off and then went to cover herself. Edward's hands grabbed a hold of hers of hers and brought them above her head. Their fingers interlocked in intimacy.

"I need to see you Bella." He begged.

Isabella slowly nodded her head. Edward released his grip on her hands and sat back on his knees. Never in his entire life had he seen a more perfect picture or a more perfect woman for that matter. His arousal grew tenfold as he stared hungrily at her naked breasts. Isabella's eyes rolled in the back of her head when his fingers ghosted around her nipples. She could feel her arousal saturating her panties and if her legs wouldn't have been spread with Edward in between, she would've rubbed them together for some relief.

Edward kissed her nose, then mouth and chin. He moved further down until he reached the Promised Land between her breasts. His tongue darted out over so slightly and gently flicked back and forth.

"Please Edward…" She moaned in total ecstasy.

"Shh. Let me love you."

After a few torturous moments of licking and sucking, he moved down and began kissing her ribs, venturing onto her stomach until finally he stopped at the top of her pubic bone. His fingers gently hooked themselves around the fabric and swiftly pulled them down her legs in one fluid moment.

"Your pussy is so magnificent. I can't wait to taste you Bella. You're so fucking wet for me." He growled as he lowered himself between her thighs.

Isabella's eyes rolled into her head once again at the dirtiness of his words and her back arched off the floor as Edward's tongue began assaulting her clit. He switched back and forth between licking and sucking and even occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin. The room echoed with Isabella's cries of pleasure. She was so close…

She couldn't remember the last time she had an orgasm, it had been so long. She thought back to all the assholes she had been with and who she tried to love. There were never any orgasms, never any words of devotion or exaltation. When Edward's fingers entered her, she immediately forgot about those worthless men who were undeserving of her. Her thighs began to quiver from the intensity of the moment.

Tears streamed down her face at the beauty of it all. Edward gave a final kiss and pulled himself along her body. Not caring where his mouth had been, Isabella grabbed him in a kiss as her fingers began once again to work on the button of his jeans. She could feel how hard he was beneath the thick denim. That alone brought on another wave of moisture between her legs.

"Take them off! Please! I need you so bad Edward…" She cried.

Not able to deny her anything Edward pulled them off his body so that he too was in his naked glory. His cock rubbed against her and they both hissed. She was so warm and wet; Edward wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last.

In one swift movement he was inside of her, buried to the hilt. She was so tight around him and he knew in that moment that he loved this woman. Isabella…he didn't know her last name or her favorite color. Did she prefer Coke or Pepsi? What are her dreams and goals in life? No, he didn't know any of these answers but he was positive he loved her.

As he started to move inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper. Her hands grasped his hair pulling him down to kiss her. Edward grabbed her waist and pulled her up with him. He rested on his knees while Isabella rocked back and forth in his lap. This position was so much more intimate. He embraced her tighter to his body as he laid sloppy kisses along her shoulders.

"I love you…" He whispered into her ear.

Isabella couldn't say anything. All of her words were forgotten and gone.

"I love you Bella…" He said louder this time.

Isabella started rocking harder and faster as tears streamed down her face. She could feel the beginning of her second orgasm building up in a crescendo. It wouldn't be too much longer. Edward's hands ran along her back in small soothing circles as he pounded into her in faster shorter strokes.

"I'm so close…" He grunted.

"I want to come with you." She whispered in between tears.

Edward grabbed her tightly once again and brought her down on his cock as fast and hard as he could. Isabella cried out first as her body stilled and her beautifully swollen pussy convulsed and throbbed. Edward followed right behind her grunting her name.

When their bodies stopped quaking and their breathing returned to normal, Edward lay Isabella back down on the blanket wrapping it around them and then gathered her in his arms. Isabella sobbed into his neck and Edward just continued to hold her close.

"Don't leave tomorrow Bella." Edward said softly.

"I have to."

"No you don't. Stay with me. I'll take care of you and cherish you. I know it's a crazy idealistic thought but after meeting you, I believe in love at first sight."

"You don't even know me Edward. How could you possibly love me?"

"I may not know your favorite TV shows or what type of music you prefer or even your last name for that matter. But I do know I love your sweetness and compassion. I love your beauty and kindness and your sadness. I want to take away that sadness Isabella. I want to spend forever making you smile and laugh."

"You don't love me Edward."

"Don't tell me that! I spent years with a woman whom I thought I loved. In those six years of marriage not once did I feel like I do when I'm with you. I know this sounds crazy Bella and I don't expect you to say it back. But did you ever think maybe fate has bigger plans for us?"

"Please don't do this to me Edward. I have to get back on a flight in a few hours to go 2,000 miles away from here…away from you."

"What are you so afraid of Bella?"

Isabella couldn't answer anymore. Her gut-wrenching sobs wouldn't allow it. Edward accepted this for now. Come the morning he would try this conversation again. All she needed was a good night's rest after such an emotional experience. It wasn't long until her sobs turned into hiccups and the hiccups into slow, deep breathing. Edward held her close to him while he listened to her sleep. He couldn't fight Morpheus anymore and eventually succumbed to slumber.

xxxxxxx

Isabella woke up a few hours later. The fire had since died out and she felt a slight chill encompass her skin. She very carefully lifted the heavy arm that was pinning her down. She stood up as quietly as possible and searched around for her discarded and now wrinkled uniform. Thank God today was a holiday and she didn't have to report in to a manager looking all disheveled.

She used her cell phone and called for a taxi. Unable to do anything else, she sat on the couch and watched the sleeping man on the floor. He looked so fucking beautiful and she knew when he wakes up he will hate her for leaving. Isabella rationed it out as Edward would eventually realize this was for the best. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. A wham bam thank you ma'am was what she was used to and what she expected. Her fragile emotions couldn't handle the love making that occurred.

She watched the taxi pull up the driveway and it was now that her time with Edward Cullen was over.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Before she could change her mind, she grabbed her stuff and quietly rushed out the door.

xxxxxxxx

Edward awoke to the loud chimes of the clock echoing in the room. It was 10 a.m. Only a few hours ago he lay in this very spot with his soul mate while they consummated what he knew and what she was afraid to admit.

1…

He leaned over with his eyes still closed and reached for the warm body next to him.

2…

After feeling air, his eyes flew open.

3…

He sat up and looked around the room.

4….

Her clothes were gone.

5….

He jumped up off the blanket quickly pulling his boxers on and rushed towards the kitchen.

6….

No Bella.

7….

He checked the bathroom.

8….

No Bella.

9….

He checked the foyer and noticed her coat and bag were gone.

10…

She was gone.

Edward felt nauseous. He felt dizzy and faint. He felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. He collapsed onto the couch with his head in his hands not sure whether he should punch a wall or drown his sorrows with a fine bottle of scotch.

Glancing around the room looking at everything and nothing, Edward noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table in front of him.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm so sorry I have to leave. Last night was one of the best nights of my life too and I will be forever thankful for you giving it to me. I'm glad I chose Seattle too otherwise I might not have met _you_. I haven't loved anyone except my parents. I'm afraid if I do fall in love they will leave me too and I can't handle that again. It would kill me. Have a wonderful, long happy life Edward. You deserve it. _

_Merry Christmas,_

_Bella_

_P.S. Here's the money for the cab fare from last night. I didn't have any cash but I assure you my check is good. No bitching either, take it and shut up. _

_P.P.S. I love you too. _

Edward felt a smile tug at his lips. She loved him. All hope wasn't lost. Looking at the letter and then at the check (which he planned on destroying) he developed a plan. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his coat rushing out the door towards his Volvo.

xxxxxx

Isabella sat on her couch in her faded blue flannel pajamas. They had silly green frogs on them and lily pads. Her dad gave them to her for her 18th birthday saying how it would've been something her mother would've picked out. The blue was faded now and the pant legs a little shorter.

The microwave went off in the kitchen signaling her Lean Cuisine was ready. She poured herself a glass of wine and grabbed her Christmas dinner ready to plop back on the couch again. While she stared blankly at the TV and watched _It's a Wonderful Life_ she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Edward. Was he ok? What was he doing? Did he hate her?

Losing her appetite and unable to stomach the smell of her frozen dinner, Isabella threw it on the table in front of her couch and began crying all over again. She barely managed to make it through the plane ride home. She was over Colorado when it dawned on her they didn't use any sort of protection and she hadn't been on birth control in years. Seeing as no pharmacy nearby would be open on a holiday she would make it a priority first thing in the morning to get Plan B.

Ready to gulp her wine down in one sitting, Isabella decided it was time for a change. She needed to leave Seattle and she needed to go to college. After New Year's she would start house and job hunting and give her resignation to the airline. She would start looking in Arizona. Or maybe New York. And she wanted to study English. Or perhaps psychology. Or maybe…

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a loud rapture at the door. Mumbling under her breath for having her pity party crashed, she put her glass down on the table and opened the door.

"What are you-" She tried to say but never got to finish.

Edward grabbed her and slammed his lips against hers. It took a moment for Isabella to process what was going on before she melted against his embrace and kissed him back.

"How did you find me?" She whispered as they broke apart.

"If you don't want to be found, I'd suggest not leaving personal checks with your address on it Isabella Swan. Next time get a money order." He smiled.

Isabella ushered him inside and closed the door.

"Would you like to stay for Christmas dinner, Detective?"

Isabella felt her nether regions start tingling and her body break out in a flush.

"I'd love to stay and have….Lean Cuisine and wine with you." Edward said as he peaked over the couch and saw her discarded dinner. He smiled at the irony of it as this is what he had planned on doing before he met the woman of his dreams.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"I love you. You're the best Christmas present I've ever had."

"Ditto."


End file.
